


Renegade Reality

by DistantShenanigans



Category: G. I. Joe (Cartoon), G. I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe Renegades
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Olivia Yang has recently been discharged due to knee injury. She's moved back to live with her best friend, Alice MacIntosh. While Alice is out at school, Olivia pops in a boxset of her favorite show: G.I. Joe: Renegades. She didn't exactly expect to see them come to her living room when the lights had flickered out during a lighting storm. SE/OC, TR/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.
> 
> Claimer: I own Dice, Princess and Prowl. Dice and Princess are spinoffs of me and my friend, but are still considered OCs.
> 
> Warnings: Hints at slash, but it's mostly hetero. Cursing is definitely going to be in it. There will be violence, how graphic it or when it will be, I don't know yet.
> 
> All of this will be in Dice's POV, unless stated otherwise.

Chapter One; Dice POV

Hi, my name's Olivia Yang. I'm a five foot three Chinese American with black hair and green eyes. I'm also twenty three years old. I'm recently discharged from the military due to an injury to my knee; don't worry, it'll heal enough for me to live a normal life. Too bad I'm not exactly used to a normal life.

I currently live with my best friend, Alice MacIntosh. She's a Scottish American with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She's also five foot ten and a college student headed into becoming an art teacher. She works part time in an animal clinic, too. Once I'm completely healed up I'll be getting a job as well.

Right now, though, I'm content to sit and watch a completely childish TV show. It was my favorite, though Alice hated it with some-what passion. I had the entire season on a box set. Alice really hated it, but she had been the one to get it for me and send it overseas for me. But, then again, G.I. Joe: Renegades isn't that bad. It was my favorite interpretation, next to the movie. I yelped when everything shut off due to the lightning storm.

“Dammit!” I got up with my crutch and went to get a flashlight when everything turned back on. I stared at the group in front of me, eyes wide with shock. When the TV's speakers blared out the next line, I almost pissed myself.

“What you need is a neuro surgeon. And a brain surgeon. And a witch doctor.” I dropped my crutch and dove for the remote on the table, flipping it off. Unfortunately, I miscalculated how well I could handle that movement and almost fell. It was the large man that I knew as Roadblock who stopped me from falling over completely. Nobody moved other than that, as if they were sizing me up and wondering what was going on. I licked my lips as I was sat on the couch.

“Perhaps introductions are in order.” Scarlett finally spoke.

“I'd rather an explanation.” Duke said, giving me a hard look. I frowned.

“I'm a crippled ex-soldier who can't get off the couch without a crutch. I didn't do anything.” I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Regardless, we had been in Buloxi, Mississippi and the next we're... in a place with snow?” Scarlett asked, seeing something at the window behind me. I turned and saw the snow falling. I frowned.

“Dammit, Alice is gonna freak.” I cussed. Alice always got tense when she had to drive through the snow. As I thought, my cell phone rang.

In the my bedroom. To my horror, Ripcord was headed for it.

“NO!” I shrieked, “Scarlett goes!” They looked at me, raising an eyebrow. “I refuse to let that creep in my bedroom!” Scarlett smiled in amusement while the other guys snickered at Ripcord's deadpanned look. Thankfully, Scarlett got my phone. Stupidly, she answered the phone for me. I groaned.

“Your sister screams... a lot...” Scarlett handed me the phone. I ignored the mistake of calling us sisters and put the phone to my ear.

“Before you say anything, they just got here so hurry the fuck up so I can explain shit to them.” It was quiet. “Al?”

“So that was seriously what's her face?” Alice finally asked, voice strained. I frowned.

“Alice, just work on driving home in one piece, okay?”

“Mmkay.” She hung up and I looked up at the group of people in my and Alice's living room. I scrunched my nose.

“What the fuck is that smell?” Ripcord grinned.

“That, my injured lady, is Tunnel Rat.” I think my nose scrunched more at the thought of someone smelling so damn foul.

“Okay. Shower, now.” I ordered him.

“Buh-!”

“But unless you want that crutch wacking you where it hurts, go take a shower! Just go use mine, it's actually clean today, unlike Alice's.” At Duke's amused nod, Tunnel Rat groaned and walked to the bathroom that Scarlett directed him to.

“So, what's your name?” Scarlett asked as she sat next to me.

“Sergeant Olivia Yang.” I informed them as I heard the shower begin to run. That's when the door flung open and my best friend and roommate arrived.

Well, here's to hoping not everything goes to hell tonight.


End file.
